Matthew Rumble
Matthew Rumble is the son of Frank Rumble (1936) and Kathleen McWitson (1907-1999). He's the husband of Monica Nighton and the father to Francisca Rumble. He has a grandson named Bob Crash. Biography Family History Matthew Rumble is the son of Frank Rumble (1936) and Kathleen McWitson (1907-1999). Matthew married Monica Nighton and they got a child: Francisca Rumble. He was born between 1936 and 1999, around 1950, 1951 or 1956, however he would be 4, 9 or 10 years older being then his grandson. Francisca would be born then in 1955. However it could be something to do with the timeline. Greg Pilius Rumble = Mrs. Puttle (1877 - 1901) |(1834- 1945) -------------------------|--------------------------------------- | | | | Henry Rumble = Ilona Vish Bea Rumble Earl Rumble = Mia Kitla Frank Rumble = Kathleen McWitson (1930 - 1999) | (1925 - 2000) (1931-1931) (1935- 1990) | (1903-1970) (1936) | (1907-1999) | | | Gregory Rumble = Ursula King Bernard Rumble Matthew Rumble = Monica Nighton | (1960 - 2001) | Patrick Rumble Francisca Rumble | | ------------------------------------------------------------------------- | Bob Crash Normal Life Matthew is been born as the son of Frank Rumble and Kathleen McWitson. Meeting Monica Nighton Somehow he met Monica Nighton and the 2 really loved each other. Marrying Monica Nighton Matthew married with Monica Nighton, before getting a child. Getting a child Matthew became the father of Francisca Rumble after Monica delivered the baby. Appearences *The Rumble Family Tree Family *Frank Rumble (Father) *Kathleen McWitson (Mother)+ *Monica Nighton (Wife) *Francisca Rumble (Daughter) *Patrick Rumble (Son-in-law) *Bob Crash (Grandson) *Mandy Crash (Great-granddaughter) *Greg Pilius Rumble (Grandfather)+ *Mrs. Puttle (Grandmother)+ Relationships This page is under construction and will getting a higher and better quality and will have a LARGE-clean-up after Season 1 is DONE Station7 Parents Frank Rumble Frank Rumble is Matthew's father. Frank is currently still alive and it's unknown where he lives. There relationship is unknown. Kathleen McWitson Kathleen McWitson was Matthew's mother. She died on a age of 92. It could be that she met Bob Crash in 1960 or 1971, however 1960 is the most likely. Wife(s) and children Monica Nighton Monica Nighton is the wife of Matthew Rumble. It's unknown of they had a good relationship. It's unknown to of she did leaving him for another man, who's the father of Audrey Pedrell of before she did meeting. Francisca Rumble Francisca Rumble is Matthew's daughter. Francisca married a family member from the dynasty Rumble, Patrick Rumble, the son of Gregory Rumble and Ursula King. It's unknown of they ever met. There relationship is unknown. He has a grandson, Bob Crash. The In-Laws Gregory Rumble Gregory Rumble is Matthew's nephew and the 2 were both at the marriage of there children. Ursula King Ursula King is Gregory Rumble's wife and the mother to Patrick Rumble. She was at the marriage of Patrick Rumble, her son and Francisca Rumble, her daughter-in-law. Patrick Rumble Patrick Rumble is his son-in-law and second cousin once removed. Trivia *Matthew is one of the four characters, who's name is named after a apostle. Here is the link to the apostle: Matthew The Apostle. Unanswered Questions For fan theorys on these unanswered questions, see: Matthew Rumble/Theorys. *When was Matthew born? *Where met he Monica Nighton? *How does this fit with the timeline? *Is he still alive?